Protect & Defend
by Michyo61
Summary: I never gave it much thought on what those monsters were, but now I find my self fighting them. I can't help but call myself naive since then. Hollows are what ended me, I'm gonna end them. Ukitake / OC also on Mibba
1. Ichi

"Yukimura!" My head snapped into the direction of the voice seeing my partner running towards me.

I remember seeing a small boy with a head of bright orange hair running towards me. A bright smile on his face as his arms wrapped themselves around my thin waist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hanako-nee!"<em>**

* * *

><p>"Yes?" I questioned the dark haired man who stood before me panting.<p>

"You have to come with me Hanako-san" he said with a grin ignoring my twitch at the honorific. I blinked and tilted my head.

"Why Shuhei?" I asked

"The Commander wishes to see you." My blood ran cold.

'What'

"Don't worry it's nothing bad Hanako-san." he said grabbing my arm. "Do you have your zanpaktou?" he asked dragging me towards the first division.

"Yes" I muttered still confused.

"Don't worry!" he said once again feeling my uneasiness. I wished I was alive right now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 years earlier<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I sighed watching from underneath my umbrella as the rain continued to pour as I walked down the sidewalk my rain boots splashing water around. I squinted my eyes seeing a small boy standing on the sidewalk staring at the river below.<em>**

**_"You must be freezing." I whispered softly hoping not to scare him to badly._**

**_He looked up at me with watery eyes making me bend down with my umbrella covering both of us from the rain._**

**_"Are you alright?" I asked noticing the bruises._**

**_'Bullies'_**

**_He sniffed and rubbed his eyes "I'm fine." he said_**

**_"You were in a fight right?" I asked. He looked to the ground before nodding._**

**_I held my hand out to him._**

**_"My name's Yukimura Hanako." I said with a small smile. He stared at my hand before placing his small one inside mine._**

**_"Kurosaki Ichigo." I smiled while standing up letting his hand go._**

**_"Well Ichigo-kun you look like you need to get home, you shouldn't be out so late."_**

**_I held my hand out to him smiling as he took it gently. It was a quiet walk as we made it to his home. A man I presumed to be his father came out of the small family clinic._**

**_"Ichigo!"_**

**_I let Ichigo's hand go watching him hug his father before running inside. He then turned his eyes on me before bowing._**

**_"Thank you for bringing him home."_**

**_"It wasn't any trouble."_**

**_"Still thank you."_**

**_"Sir?"_**

**_"Isshin, miss"_**

**_"I was wondering if your son would join in a defensive fighting class I teach, I think it would help in some way." I said._**

**_He was silent for awhile before nodding. "Sure, I think he would like than can I have your name miss?"_**

**_"It's Yukimura Hanako, sir."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Year Later<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hanako-nee?" A voice asked as I slipped on my shoes. Looking up through my bangs I smiled.<em>**

**_"Yes Ichi-kun?"_**

**_He frowned at the nickname before sitting and tugging his shoes on._**

**_"Can you teach me Aikido soon?" he asked._**

**_I hummed a little. "We'll see." I hopped to my feet and grabbed the umbrella before taking Ichigo's hand. WE made it quickly to were I found him little over a year ago. When I froze as a deep roar shot out into the wet sky. Ichigo clutched my fingers tightly. I knew of Ichigo's ability to see spirits. I grew up seeing them and hearing these monsters._**

**_"Ichi-kun let's get you home." I whispered softly tugging his hand towards the direction of his house. I heard the rumble and dark chuckling and let go f Ichigo's hand as I shoved him behind me in the grass as something hit my hard in my side._**

**_The ground shook with a deep laugh as the black creature disappeared. I didn't noticed till Ichigo ran towards me, from across the street as I was leaning against the wall of a building. I could feel my blood falling from my head and arm, blinding me as the blood reached my eyes._**

**_"Hanako-nee!" my head throbbed painfully as I looked up at the reddish hue of orange hair in front of me as his small arms wrapped around my waist._**

**_"Don't leave me Hanako-nee!" he cried._**

**_I raised my useable hand and rested it on his head._**

**_"I-Ichigo-kun don't c-cry for me." I whispered. I was losing to much blood, my arm was torn and in shreds, my head throbbed with pain, my leg was surely broken as my ribs bit into my organs. I was dyeing I knew that much and to see this boy cry over me hurt worse._**

**_"You can't" he screamed staring into my clouded eyes._**

**_"Ichi." my vision was fading._**

**_"Hanako-nee!"_**

**_I watched from the rooftop of the building of were my body and Ichigo laid crying into the still form. A small frown graced my face as I watched on. As the rain continued to wash away my blood._**

**_"HANAKO-NEE!"_**


	2. Ni

My body was kneeling before the Commander as I was surrounded by all the Captains and Lieutenants.

"Third seat Yukimura Hanako of the 9th division" the Commander's voice echoed

"Yes Sir."

"You are called here in hopes you'll honor this new position I am offering to you now."

I looked up at him confused.

_'Does he know?'_ I asked myself

_**"Mistress worries to much."**_ two voices echoed in my ears.

_'Hush Shizuka no Mamoru"_ I thought to my zanpaktou.

"I have received nothing but high remarks since your time in the 9th division. A shingami who made it into a seated position automatically from the academy to third seat within months of the original position."

I nodded back watching carefully while biting my lip.

"I am promoting you to Lieutenant status."

I could hear my heart beat thumbing in my chest as I heard those words.

_'Lieutenant.'_

_**"Mistress your one step closer."**_ The two voices cheered

_'That means.'_ my eyes shifted around to the only Captain without a Lieutenant _' Captain Ukitake'_

_**"Isn't he the man that saved you in the rukon?"**_

"Do you accept Yukimura Hanako?"

"Yes Sir, I accept, thank you." I said bowing.

"Good you all are dismissed." he said as his cane made contact with the floor.

I slowly rose to my feet watching as some of the Captains nodded to me and the other Lieutenants smile. Feeling a presence behind me and a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked over seeing Captain Ukitake smiling at me.

"I believe you'll be needing this Yukimura-san." he said holding the badge out to me. I gently took it saying a small thank you as I ran my fingers across the 13th symbol.

"Come, we can talk on the way." Captain Ukitake said.

I followed him as we made our way to the 13th division.

"You know Yukimura-san your allowed to speak. There isn't a reason to be so quiet." he said once we exited the 1st division.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still in shock." I spoke.

He chuckled while nodding. "Yes the look on your face showed that much." he said.

I smiled while catching up to walk next to him.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I ever got to thank you." I said.

He stopped and gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean."

"It was about 9 and a half years ago in the Rukon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I panted as I ran from the black monster. My legs burned in protest as I dashed down the street. Which was empty as to all the other souls were locked inside their homes. I was trying to head back to the little shack as I called it.<strong>_

_**"You can run all you like girly but you'll soon be in my belly!" the monster chuckled.**_

_**"Not again I'm not." I screamed as I quickly dashed down an alley tripping over stones in my path. Falling to the ground my kimono ripped as my hands were scratched up. My eyes widen as I gazed up at the monster that stood over me.**_

_**"Sogyo no Kotowan!" a voice called out and the monster yowled with pain before disappearing. I sat there panting and slightly shaking.**_

_**"Are you alright." a voice asked me the same one that said the name before the monster disappeared.**_

_**I blinked and looked up again seeing a man with shingami robes and a white haroi on. His long white hair blew in the wind. I quickly nodded.**_

_**"That's good." he said with a smile. "You should head home now before you get attacked again."**_

_**I nodded again before scrambling to my feet and bowing to him before taking off running down the silent dark streets not looking back.**_

* * *

><p>"You probably don't remember ." I said tucking some of my hair behind my ear. His chuckle made me look up.<p>

"You were so quiet I wondered what had happened to your spunk since your scream was one of the things that had alerted me to the hollow." he said

I let out a small laugh. "I didn't know what to do to be honest." I said shyly.

"Perhaps we can continue our stories once we get to the squad." he suggested.

I nodded following him towards the division.

_**"See he remembers the Mistress."**_

_'Hush Shizuka no Mamoru.'_

I thought to the zanpacktou as we made it to the division.


	3. San

Two Weeks Later

* * *

><p>I signed another paper before placing it in the ever growing out pile. I had been catching up the paperwork from earlier in the week as I was helping the Captain with his illness.<p>

_'It's a sad thought that he is plagued with that disease.'_ I thought rubbing my eye as a yawn escaped my mouth quietly.

_**"Mistress you need rest."**_

"I am fine." I whispered into the empty room.

_**" But Mistress is tired, Mistress needs rest to function properly. What would Ukitake-taicho say"**_

I chuckled as my zanpaktou spirits continued to lecture me as I continued to do my work. I could feel my eyes grow heavy as I placed my pen down on my desk and rested my head on my fist. My eyes slowly closed and my dreams slowly took over.

* * *

><p><em>Jushiro Ukitake Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed quietly while I walked down the hall. The crisp night air filled my lungs making a small smile grace my face as I walked. Seeing a light peaking out from under Hanako's office had me pause as I wondered what she was up too this late at night.<p>

Making my way to the door I knocked and hearing no reply I slid the door open. A smile graced my face as I gazed at my Lieutenant leaning on her fist fast asleep at her desk. I noticed her other hand had her pen loosely lying in her hand.

Her long chestnut hair was falling from her messy bun that she must of thrown up earlier that evening. I noticed her stack of paper work was diminished to 20 to 30 pages.

_'What on earth'_ I thought as she sighed in her sleep. _'That's right she was taking care of me'_ I thought looking down.

I was the cause of her being held up doing the paperwork for the both of us. She truly was a dedicated Lieutenant to put up with me. I quietly made my way towards her.

"Hanako-san." I whispered.

Nothing. I chuckled while gently pulling her back to rest against her chair before pulling it out and leaning down and lifting her out of the chair. One arm under her back and one under her knees. Hoisting her up bridal style I noticed how light she was. Looking down at her. Her eyes fluttered beneath her lashes.

I quietly made my way towards her rooms. Spotting Kiyone I nodded my head watching as her eyes widen at Hanako in my arms before nodding back and dashing to her room and opening the door for me.

"Thank you Kiyone." I said softly

"Your welcome Captain." she said before leaving. I looked over Hanako's room spotting her futon already turned down. I gently placed her down before pulling her comforter over her. Reaching out I find the band holding her hair and gently pulled it out.

I leaned back watching as she slowly shifted in her sleep to lie on her side, facing my direction.

"Good night Hanako-san" I said softly before getting up. Making my way to the door I paused hearing fabric move.

"Captain?"

Turning I see Hanako sitting up blinking while rubbing her eye.

"Yes?"

"Thank you and good night." she said softly with a soft smile on her face.

I nodded back with a smile. "Good night." I repeated as she laid back down. I quietly shut her door before looking up at the sky. It was such a calm night.


	4. Si

I was finishing up the last remaining paperwork while sipping on my freshly brewed tea. Captain Ukitake sat on the veranda out the open doors to his office as I sat a few feet away. I paused seeing a form of a completed mission.

"Captain?"

"Yes Hanako?" I paused hearing this. Ever since a week as his Lieutenant he had taken to calling me by my first name.

"Has Rukia-san returned yet?" I asked biting my lip while staring at the piece of paper.

He looked up in thought. "I don't believe she has." he said slowly. "Why?" he asked turning to face me.

"She should of returned last week." I said holding the paper out to him. He took it and looked over it his frown matching my own.

"This is troubling." he mumbled.

I stayed silent watching him. He sighed before looking back at me.

"I will have to report it to Sensei." he said softly I nodded while looking down at the next paper. The silence was back as I scribbled my name on the bottom.

"Hanako?"

"Yes" My head snapped up to look at him.

"May I trouble you for some more of your herbal tea?" he asked shyly.

I smiled and nodded. "You don't hace to ask as if I'd say no Captain." I said getting up and gently taking his cup from him before going and pouring new tea in the cup as well as adding a teaspoon of honey.

"Why do you do that?" he asked watching me prepare another for me as well the same way.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking and handing him his.

"Add the honey?"

I blinked before sitting down next to him looking into my cup.

"Honey is known to help sooth a throat, my mother always said it would make my voice sound sweeter." I said bringing my cup up and sipping it slowly.

Ukitake looked at his cup before looking back at me. "Does it work?" he questioned.

"I don't know you tell me how does it feel from before you had my tea?" I asked smiling coyly.

He chuckled at my response. " Hanako-san you continue to amaze me." he chuckled.

"It's what I do Captain." I said smiling while bringing my cup up and drinking the warm liquid.

"Your in charge with training today aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I'm taking the training for today."

"Alright I'll be heading out to speak with Sensei."

"I'll take care of the division sir."

"Thank you." he said kindly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kiyone-chan can you deliver this to the Seventh division?" I asked as I spotted one of the third seats.<p>

"Sure Lieutenant Yukimura." she said taking the small stack of paperwork.

"Hanako." Looking behind me I see Captain Ukitake.

"Captain what's wrong?" I asked.

"The Commander sent Captain Kukichi and Lieutenant Arabrai to retrive Rukia Kukichi." he said walking towards Kiyone and I, that's when I noticed Sentaro behind him.

"What did she do?" I ased knowing he wasn't finished.

"She gave her power to a living boy." he said. My eyes widen at the outcome. "And punishment is death." I whispered as he nodded.

His eyes were hard as he looked down with a frown. I had heard about what had happened with the previous Lieutenant and his wife. Rukia had to be the one to end it. The Captain was still torn up about it.

"There is going to be a meeting to discuss it you'll go to the lieutenants meeting and we'll meet back here later." he said calmly.

"Yes sir." He walked away silently.

"Hanako-san." Kiyone's voice echoed in my ears. I blinked before flashing both third seats a smile.

"I'm fine really, continue with your duties Kiyone to the Seventh Division." I said before flash stepping away.


	5. Go

I reached the pond and fell on my butt ungracefully while wrapping my arms around my legs. My Zanpaktou rattled within it's sheath.

_**"Mistress let us out!"**_

I sighed and pulled the katana out and planted it straight in the ground in front of me. Soon two figures appeared before me.

A young golden blonde haired girl knelt before me, her bright purple eyes stared into my green ones sadly, as her hair laid against the beautiful blue and purple kimono she wore.

_**"Mistress please don't be sad"**_ she whispered.

"Why shouldn't I Shizuka! She's my friend, my comrade and I don't know what to do!" I hissed with tears. The other figure a slightly taller male with wild golden blonde hair shook his head at my response.

_**"Let her cry Shizuka, What Misstress wants to do isn't our business when it involves others like her friends."**_ he said as he gazed away across the water the wind blew his bangs away from his darker purple eyes.

_**"Mamoru! You are the protector you should be helping protect Mistress's feelings!"**_ His sister snapped at him while her head snapped in his direction.

I watched the two bicker with each other which they continued to do since I first heard them those years ago. Mamoru's kimono was loose showing of his wrapped chest as his emblem around his head that matched the one around his sister's shone in the light.

"Enough." I said rolling my eyes.

They both stopped and looked at me. "Rukia deserves a better judgement. I don't feel as if it was so bad. Maybe there was a reason she gave her powers to the boy." I said looking at the ground. My fist clenched as I felt like I didn't have the ability to protect a friend.

_**"Mistress"**_

"Yes Mamoru?" I felt pressure on my head as his warmth from his hand enveloped me.

_**"You can't protect everyone even if we are there to help, everyone has their limits."**_ he said.

I nodded before standing up and looking up at them as the both gazed at me.

"Thank you Shizuka no Mamoru." They both smiled at me before disappearing back into their plane. I picked my zanpaktou up and sheathed it before turning only to freeze seeing Ukitake standing there.

* * *

><p><em>Jushiro Ukitake's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>I was walking around the division thinking of ways to save Rukia's life for something that may of been an accident when I spotted Hanako's sitting form next to the pond. I noticed her zanpaktou in the ground in front of her and watched as two blonde figures appeared before her.<p>

_'Her Zanpaktou has two spirits.'_ I was puzzled as I watched on, realizing I had never really seen her actually in combat or practice.

_'I don't even know of her abilities.'_ My Lieutenant continued to surprise me as I watched the two spirits disappear and her sheathing her zanpaktou before she turned around.

Her green eyes met mine and widen.

"Captain."

* * *

><p><em>Regular Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>He smiled at me before walking towards me.<p>

"Hanako-san, it seems everyday you surprise me with something new." he said with a grin.

"Oh?"

"Your Zanpaktou what is it's name?"

"It's Shizuka no Mamoru."

"Quiet Protector." he mumbled.

"It doesn't really have a base either." I said holding my arm out in front of me.

_'So full of mystery.'_ he thought.

"I see well let's get something to eat you must be hungry." he said.

I smiled and nodded while following after him as he turned to walk back to the barracks.


	6. Roku

I sat next to Nemu as all the other Lieutenants argued or chatted about the weather. I let out a small sigh while looking down at my lap at my purple sash.

"Flower-chan! What's wrong?" Yarichi asked pouting up at me as she knelt in front of me and looked up at me.

"Nothing is wrong Yarichi-chan." I said calmly.

"There is you haven't said a single thing since you came in." Matsumoto said as she crossed her arms. Making me look away from her chest.

"Hanako-chan what's wrong!" She cried wrapping her arms around me.

"Nothing let me go this instant!" I screamed while trying to battle out of her hold.

"Shuuhei! Help Me!" I called to my friend who chuckled at my sad attempt.

"Ah Hanako-san I think your fine there." he said with a laugh.

"Ass." I muttered

The meeting went well considering me trying to fix my hair as I stalked away from the room.

"Stupid big boobs." I muttered underneath my breath as I stopped and shook my head making my brown hair fly around before landing around me shoulders.

I sighed running my fingers through it.

"Ah if it isn't Hana-chan." A voice cooed.

Looking up I blinked seeing the chest of a shingami before I noticed the haroi and then looked up seeing a grinning man.

_'Oh great'_

"Ichimaru-taicho!" I squeaked stepping back from him.

"How are ya doin Hana-chan?" he asked tilting his head.

I blinked while feeling for someone's reitsu. "I've been good." I muttered.

"That's good." he said nodding his head while his grin got wider.

_'Where is Ukitake-taicho.'_ I thought

_**"Mistress get out of there."**_

_'What do you think I'm doing.' _I had practically screamed back at the twins.

I felt the presence of Ukitake and let out a sigh.

"If you excuse me Ichimaru-taicho, I need to go find my Captain." I said smiling.

"Sure, Sure." he said waving. "Have some fun Hana-chan."

I quickly flashed stepped away. I let out a sigh of relief seeing the Captain talking with Captain Kyoraku.

"Captain" I called out jogging to catch up.

"Oh hello Hanako-san." he said.

"Hi there Hanako-chan." Captain Kyoraku said tilting his hat at me. I flashed a smile.

"Hello Captain Kyoraku, I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation."

"Don't worry about it, your actually the one we were discussing, Jushiro said you have two zanpaktou spirits."

I blinked while looking at Ukitake. "Yes that's true."

"I've never seen your release form Hanako-chan what is it?" he asked as we stopped suddenly. I blushed underneath their gazes.

"Oh well um." I stuttered.

"You don't have to tell us Hanako-san." Ukitake said calmly. I nodded slowly.

"We just wanted to know if your zanpaktou is like ours." Kyoraku said shrugging with a lazy smile gracing his face.

_**"We don't understand why you continue to hid your development Mistress."**_

_'I will, when I am ready Shizuka no Mamoru.'_

_**"Yes Mistress"**_

I followed behind quietly while the two continued to talk as we walked by the containment cells. I paused mid step.

"Captain."

"Yes Hanako-san?"

"I'll be back at the division later if that's fine with you." I spoke while standing still. Ukitake looked at the cells before nodding.

"Very well but please don't miss tea." He said smiling.

I nodded with a small grin on my face.

"I won't forget Captain." I said before making my way towards the cells.


	7. Shichi

_Jushiro Ukitake Point of View_

* * *

><p>"You like your Lieutenant Jushiro." Shunsui's voice echoed as she disappeared behind the door. I gave him a tired look.<p>

"Shunsui, your the one in love with Nanao." I said as we continued to walk.

"Don't miss tea?" he joked trying to copy my voice and failing.

"Your unbelievable." I sighed.

"Then she bats those pretty emeralds. 'I won't forget Captain.' You two are in love and stop denying it." he said loudly.

"Shunsui."

"Yes Jushiro."

"It's impossible."

He blinked looking confused.

"What?"

"I do not see the point in chasing something so trivial." I said softly.

"Jushiro."

"I am a burden, not a lover Shunsui."

"Now Jushiro."

"What"

"Don't say that about yourself you don't know what she thinks about you."

"I am a burden."

_**"Jushiro don't say that about yourself."**_

_'Hush Sogyo no Kotowari.'_

_**"She's in love with you."**_

I sighed ignoring the twins as I made my way into the division.

_'She can't love me.'_

* * *

><p><em>Regular Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the bars looking in.<p>

"Rukia." I said staring at her figure that sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hello Lieutenant Yukimura."

"Tell me why?" I asked

"Why?"

"Why did you give a human your powers?" I said gently.

"He wanted to protect his family."

"What else theres more to it then that."

"His zanpaktou is different then anyone's I've ever seen."

I blinked. "Everyone's is different Rukia."

" Lieutenant"

"Yes"

"He had a picture."

"A picture."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Rukia's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I stared around Ichigo's room looking at it in intrest.<strong>

**"What are you doing Rukia?"**

**"I'm looking is that wrong?"**

**"No I guess not." he said going back on working on homework.**

**My eyes drifted to a couple of pictures that sat on the dresser. I got up and walked towards it picking one up gasping at the image. A woman I was very fimilar with.**

**" Lieutenant Yukimura!"**

**Silence met my ears as I turned seeing Ichigo looking at me.**

**"what did you say?"**

**My eyes widen. "Nothing at all." I said shaking my head.**

**"You said Yukimura, how do you know that name?"**

**"It's a common name."**

**"No it isn't Rukia."**

**"I know a Yukimura! There happy."**

**"What is their name"**

**"Why should you care?"**

**"Why do you still have my picture in your hands."**

**I looked down at the image. Lieutenant Yukimura was from here, she had known Ichigo some way.**

**"Who is this woman Ichigo?" I asked handing it to him.**

**He brushed his hand across the pane as if he was remembering a sad memory.**

**"Hanako-nee." he muttered almost to quietly.**

_**'He knew Lieutenant Yukimura well then.'**_

**"What happened to her." I asked softly**

**"It happened 10 years ago, I didn't know what had happened till now." he said. I blinked confused.**

**"She protected me from a Hollow attack and died." he said sitting the picture back next to the one of his mother and sisters. "She was my defense teacher and older adopted sister."**

* * *

><p>"It was a picture of a brown haired green eyed woman smiling at the camera, full of life."<p> 


	8. Hachi

" I see"

Rukia turned her head and stared at me. " Lieutenant, did you know a Kurosaki Ichigo?"

My eyes widen as a gust of air left my lungs.

"Ichi." I whispered.

"He is the boy that has my shingami powers, though he is probably dead now."

I felt the tears slid down my cheeks.

"My brother, let Senbonsakura after him." she said

_'Ichigo ... dead.'_

_**"Misstress please don't, she's a friend.'**_

"That's a lie."

Rukia stood and faced me her eyes wide at my face. My eyes were hard as a frown graced my face.

"Ichigo is not dead." I said while turning around and walked out.

_'I refuse to believe that Ichigo is dead.'_

* * *

><p><em>Jushiro Ukitake Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>I sat on the veranda that lead to my office enjoying the fresh air when I heard a thud from the walkway and Kiyone and Sentaro's loud voices.<p>

" Lieutenant!"

I got to my feet quickly while making it to the door opening it. Looking only five feet away was Hanako on the ground her shoulders shanking with her sobs that I could hear.

"Captain." Kiyone and Sentaro said seeing me.

Ignoring them I knelt down to Hanako. Tears were streaming down her face as she raise a shaking hand to wipe her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Captain." she whispered.

"Hanako-san."

"I-I." she couldn't finish as she broke down again. I sighed sadly seeing her like this tugged at my heart.

"Hanako, come here." I said gently while getting to my feet and taking her hands and pulling her to her feet pulling her into my chest. My hand met with the back of her head as she tried to stop her sobbing.

I waved Kiyone and Sentaro away and slowly brought Hanako into my office and sat her in the chair she usually would take. I grabbed a tissue and gave it to her while pushing her bangs from her eyes.

"What happened Hanako." I asked softly as she stared me with her sad eyes.

"It's nothing Captain." she whispered

I shook my head at her. "It's not nothing when you return crying."

"Just something Rukia told me had made me upset that's all.: she said looking down at her lap.

"Hanako."

"Captain I'll get your tea ready now." she said flashing me a smile I knew was fake. As she made to get up I took her hand and gently pulled her to the veranda and sat her down before sitting next to her.

She blinked before looking at me. "What about tea?"

I chuckled shaking my head. "We don't need tea." I said with a smile.

We sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon.


	9. Kyuu

One month Later

* * *

><p>I was walking back from dropping of paperwork and getting the Captain's medicine from the 4th division when I heard the loud boom. My eyes shot up seeing the barrier of the Seretei being infiltrated. I gasped watching the bright light shoot off in different directions.<p>

One came towards my direction. Looking down I realized I had left Shizuka no Mamoru in the office.

"Kiyone!" I yelled flash stepping to the entrance of the division. Kiyone and Sentaro stood holding my zanpaktou.

Handing them the medicine I grabbed my zanpaktou. "Mind the division if you see anyone strange or they aren't wearing their squad numbers. Be aware." I said quickly before flash stepping to the area that was hit.

I looked around seeing the surprised shingami standing there.

"Get back to your duties." I said passing them.

" Lieutenant?"

"Go."

I watched them stumble their way out fo the area. Looking back at the smoking crater. A small figure walked out. My hand was on Shizuka no Mamoru waiting.

I blinked when a black cat stepped out. It stared at me puzzled. I knew it wasn't a normal house cat from the reitsu it was emitting.

"Who are you?" I said

It seemed to grin and sat down in front of me.

"Your new and smart." the cat said.

"Who are you." I repeated

"I am Youroichi."

_'I've heard that name before, that's right.'_

"Youroichi Shounin, but your an exile and a woman." I said tilting my head confused.

Youroichi chuckled

"I am."

"Why would you come to the Seretei! I heard you left because you dis-liked something that happened."

"Rukia Kukichi."

I froze

_'Rukia you know Youroichi.'_

"You know her?"

"Of course she is in my squad."

"What is your name then?"

"I am Hanako Yukimura Lieutenant of the 13th squad."

" Lieutenant" Youroichi's head tilted. "That is interesting, what do you have hidden Lieutenant?"

"what are you talking about."

"You have knowledge behind those eyes of yours and a secret."

"If your here for Rukia good luck." I said getting tired of her games.

"Your not gonna attack me?"

"Why should I, your here for something I know she's innocent for." seeing the confused look I continued. "She told me." I said shrugging. "If you see Ichigo Kurosaki, tell him I'm still not sure he's ready for aikido." I said flash stepping away.

* * *

><p><em>Youroichi Shounin's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the smoke expecting to put on the 'cat' show only to see a brown haired, green eyed girl standing there.<p>

_'Who is this.'_ I wondered.

"Who are you." her voice rang out, authority clear and present.

I grinned at her tone and sat down.

"Your new and smart." I said chuckling.

"Who are you." she repeated I watched her hand grip the hilt of her zanpaktou.

"I am Youroichi."

Her eyes widen. "Youroichi Shounin, but your an exile and a woman." she said confused tilting her head.

"I am." I chuckled

"Why would you come to the Seretei! I heard you left because you disliked something that happened." she said

I was surprised at her response. _'She's done her homework.'_

"Rukia Kukichi." I said

She blinked.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Of course she's in my squad."

"What's your name then?"

"I am Hanako Yukimura Lieutenant of the 13th squad."

This caught my attention. _'Since when did Jushiro get another Lieutenant?'_

" Lieutenant?" I said tiliting my head. "That's interesting what do you have hidden Lieutenant?" I asked her retsu was being suppressed greatly.

"What are you talking about."

"You have knowledge behind those eyes and a secret." I said

"If your here for Rukia good luck." she said turning around.

"Your not gonna attack me?"

"Why should I your here for something I know she's innocent for." I gave her a confused look. "She told me." she shrugged. "If you see Ichigo Kurosaki, tell him I'm still not sure he's ready for aikido." she said surprising me before flash stepping at speeds that would rival my own. All that went through my mind was _'She knows Ichigo?'_


End file.
